


Just A Kiss

by baby_nora83



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_nora83/pseuds/baby_nora83
Summary: My name is Nora. I just wanted to pass through this town for lunch and be gone and yet here I am living with Elena and her family. A past with a Salvatore that she can't remember. She can't get away from her dreams of a man with a fog.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, etc. Let me know what you think of the story!
> 
> all _~this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams_
> 
> I've been rereading my stories lately and seen all my mistakes and trying to correct them so I'm re-posting chapters!

My name Nora Melva Cano according to what I told my foster parents the plan was just to pass through this small town of Mystic Falls and keep moving no need to stay somewhere for too long. Granted it had been a long time since I had seen them. But something was drawing me to this town. No need to get to know people I meet this one guy named Tyler I had to emit he was hot but I knew I wasn't his kind of girl. Through him, I met Matt and so far I learned that he was still trying to get over his break up with Elena who ever she may be. They convinced me that I should stay here longer it was summer and school had yet to start I had told them that I would think about it. On my way out I bumped into a slim girl with brunette hair.

"Oh sorry, I should have been watching where I was going sorry." I said as I stared at her I couldn't help seeing how we almost looked like each only I had blonde hair and blue eyes.

She smiled "It alright nobody got hurt no need to apologize."

"Really, I am sorry. Oh, how rude of me my name is Nora and you are?"

"Elena, nice to meet you Nora."

"Well I better go look for a place to stay the night I hope to see you around."

"Wait! Nora, why don't you stay at my house tonight and stay a bit longer with me and my friends."

I smiled and nodded my okay to her question. I felt that I was being watched but when I looked around nobody was looking at me. Elena and I walked back over to Matt and Tyler by the pool table and watched them play. It was a bit weird how Elena and I bonded so fast it was like we had always known each other or something. The guys let her know everything about me and informed her that she should help convince me to stay here and live that rest of my school year here with them.

"Nora...Nora...Earth to Nora you there." said Tyler

"Hmm" I replied I looked at him and smiled "Sorry I did it again didn't I?"

"Yeah you went off to your own little world. Are we too boring for you, Nora?"

I stuck out my tongue at him "No, but if I don't talk I tend to just slowly go off to my own world sorry I really didn't mean to really I didn't"

"If you're not careful with that tongue of yours. I just might have to cut it or use it for my doing." said Tyler

"Mm and just what might that be?" I replied in a teasing manner.

I looked around to see that Elena had gone somewhere and Matt was at the bar getting more drinks. Tyler walked up to me and was up in my personal space which caused me to freeze up a bit. Tyler then leaned into me as I looked at him afraid to close my eyes just to reopen them and find that he was just playing a mean joke on me. But I noticed him staring at my lips and I decided to help and pulled him to me causing our lips to touch. He started off slow and gentle the kiss continued to grow more passionate until someone couched. Tyler pulls away from me as I leap off the chair I was on and letting them know I would be right back. I walk out of the bar for some much need fresh air I was shocked with myself I had never done such things with any guy and here I was allowing some stranger to give me my first kiss.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and turn to see that it was Elena. "Hey, you okay?"

I nodded "Yeah just that...well...you see... well I don't know."

"Nora, was that your first kiss?" I nodded and she continued "Oh Nora that must have been embarrassing to have Matt interrupt something like that. Take your time just come back in when you're ready."

I nodded and she walked back into the Grill. I was about to walk in after her when I got that feeling again that I was being watched. I looked everywhere but I couldn't see anyone looking at me so I walked back into the Grill and hang out with Elena I met Bonnie and Caroline who was trying to convince me to be a cheerleader. Tyler had asked me to talk with him privately just before I took off with Elena and asked that I be his girlfriend. I told him that I would think about it and he seemed to agree and I was about to walk away when he pulled me to him and kissed me again. He had me against the wall pinned by his body my arms went around his neck and when I felt his tongue slide against my lips I gasped which lead to us tongue fighting to see who was the dominant one I lost. His hands were on my waist and I was in need for air so I turned my head which gave him access to my neck

"Tyler stop I thought about it I'll be your girl but I need to leave with Elena if I'm going to have a place to live." I said.

Pulling away from me "Right sorry. Let me take you back to the group." he grabbed my hand and did just that and Elena and I left to talk to her Aunt Jenna. I couldn't help but notice the way she looked at me when Elena brought me home that night.


	2. First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about maybe turning it into a reader story (Y/N) not sure yet but thinking about it. read what I posted a let me know if I should leave it as is or change it.

So here I am living with Elena, her brother Jeremy, and her Aunt Jenna; summer was great Tyler and I have had an off and on again relationship. But hey he is my first boyfriend that can't be helped let's not forget his temper but then again I have a temper to match his, our fights were always about who was right. Matt's sister Vicki was getting to me she knew how to start the fights between Tyler and me; that lead to him calling me a "Jealous Bitch" one night and I ended up kneeing him in the balls for that. I mean come on why would I be jealous of her when I was the one he was with but whatever made him happy. Causing his pain made me happy; very happy. I hadn't heard from him in days which was starting to hurt me. But he needed to be the one to say sorry not me I wasn't going to be the one to say it first.

When I first got here Jenna thought I was Elena only with blonde hair but she had to be wrong on that thought because I looked nothing like Elena maybe it was the eyes but some people just have that whole eye thing going here ( _okay so I have blue contact shot me I love the color blue_ ). We are on our first day of school Jenna was trying to make sure we had everything food, lunch money, you name it. I felt sorry for Elena when Jeremy blew her off and left without saying anything. Elena and I waited for Bonnie to come get us so she asked: "Still haven't heard from Tyler?"

"Nope." I said popping the p

"So you know Caroline and Bonnie are going to make sure you make to practice right there is no avoiding Tyler then."

"Elena, I'm not avoiding Tyler. He had no reason to call me a 'jealous bitch' what reason do I have. Besides I think it's been over for a while we just don't want to say it."

"Mel, why do you do that he's your first boyfriend it's okay to hurt right now."

I smile at the nick name she gave me "Elena, it's not that I'm not hurt it's just all my life before coming to this town. People have always let me down I never let a guy into my life until I got here because I knew that if I let people in that they would just cause me pain. Lena, you begged Jenna to let me live here with you guys and because that I have friends. You are like a sister to me so if I let Tyler get to me I might want to leave and never come back."

"Awe, you love me like a sister. I feel the same way about you I'll leave you alone about Tyler but could you help me out with Jeremy."

"Yeah sure."

I grabbed my things and head out the door just in time to see Bonnie drive up and Elena looked at me then asked. "How do you always know when someone is here?"

I looked at her "I don't know it just happens, it must be lucky I guess."

We get into the car and take off to school I knew enough about Elena to know that when Bonnie car swerved after a bird hit the window I think as odd as it was but my thoughts went straight to Elena.

"Bonnie Stop." I said and nodded towards Elena.

"Oh My god! Elena are you alright?" asked Bonnie.

"Okay, its fine." said Elena I went off into my own little world again thinking about Tyler, as we got to the school I told Bonnie and Elena I would catch up that I was going to go look for Jeremy. When I found Jeremy I didn't like what I found Tyler had his arms around Vicki. But all this summer she was with Jeremy and I knew that. Jeremy and I had gotten close he was able to talk to me but not Elena. Jeremy noticed me and I saw that Tyler was about to turn to look where Jeremy was looking so I turned around quickly and walked into the school. I found Elena only for her to pull me along with her to the boy's bathroom. I was confused until I saw Jeremy with Elena grabbing his face

"Great it's the first day of school and you're stoned."

"No I'm not."

"Where is it? Is it on you?"

"Stop All right? You need to chill yourself all right?"

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool."

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?"

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass. But I am done watching you destroy yourself."

Jeremy tries to leave only to be stopped by Elena and she explains how she plans to always be there to destroy his buzz. He leaves to walk out and only stops in front of me to whisper "I'm sorry" I look at him and I understand what he means by it and I nod. Elena turns around and sees me still standing there with tear sliding down my face.

"Mel what's wrong."

I stayed silent and whipped the tears away "Not now talk later."

Elena nods understanding how I get about my emotions "Alright let's go." she linked our arms and we walk out only to bump into someone I would have fallen back if it wasn't for the person we bumped into.

"Oh pardon me." says the sexy guy still holding me as he looks from me to Elena "Um...is this the men's room?"

He let me go to stand on my own and Elena and I look at the door behind us and she replies "Yes um...we were just, um...we were just... it's a long story."

All I could say was "Yeah what she said."

He nodded and let us pass after a little dance of which way to go. As soon as we thought we were far enough from him. We started talking about him about him being so hot that we decided that since all he could do was look at us that we would let him choose who of us he would date. _Elena's words not really mine guys like him don't pick girls like me._ We continue on with our day only to part ways as Elena went to the cemetery and I left to walk to the house.


	3. Getting to know Him

I was sitting in my room when Jeremy came in and hugged me. "Can you come to the Grill tonight to help me out and keep Tyler busy?"

"Jeremy, the last time I was talking to Tyler we had a fight. He made his choice and I'm sorry that he's going after your girl. Really, I am sorry but I am done being hurt by Tyler." Jeremy gave me a puppy face and I caved in saying "Fine, I'll go but I tell Caroline to keep him busy or something she owes me anyways."

Hugging me again and saying thank you he left my room only for me to notice that Elena choose that time to walk in.

"Okay is it me or is this lets just come into my room day. What going on Elena?"

"What? Oh yeah, the reason I came looking for you. You won't believe what happened to me at the cemetery."

"Well, are you going to tell or do I have to wait for the movie to come out."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You think you're so funny."

She then told me everything about a fog, a crow, and then running into Stefan only for him to disappear on her. _How can this be that what I dreamed about is now happening to Elena in real life?_ I told her that I was going to go ahead leave to the Grill and for her to meet us girls there when she was ready.

**The Mystic Grill**

Jeremy and I walked in and he went straight to Vicki and I went over to Matt saying "Hey Matt, how are you doing today?"

"Mel! I'm good now that you here to sit with us." I sat by Matt and I noticed his sister walking over I wasn't sure I was ready to deal with this. I think Matt notice it as well he puts his hand on my hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks, Vik." said Matt.

Ignoring her brother she asked Tyler "Would you like another refill?"

"I would love one." said Tyler.

Matt picked up on what was going on and asked: "Please tell me you're not hooking up with sister."

"I'm not hooking up with your sister. I would have to available to other girls if that was possible. Right, Mel? Or are we done for reals this time." Said Tyler as he looked at me.

"Your dick Ty." said Matt.

"Mel, you can't be mad still you're sitting with us." said Ty ignoring Matt.

I looked at him "Ty, Matt, I'll be right back I promise."

I walked to the hall where the bathrooms were so I could think when I heard Vicki talking with Jeremy. What she said didn't make me feel any better I closed my eyes for a bit when I felt someone lean against me and whisper, "Mel, come on you can't still be mad at me." I knew that voice keeping my eyes closed I tried to push him off me and he grabs my hands in one of his hands "Mel, Please say something."

I open my eyes and said, "Why Tyler, you are obviously moving on then in front of Matt you lied about you and Vicki I saw you both this morning with her kissing you in front of Jeremy."

"Mel, it didn't mean anything to me. I could never be with her Matt would kill me. Look I'll stop leading her on I promise just don't leave me." He said as he let go of my hands and began to kiss my neck. "Mel, I know you want to wait I would never push you to do something I just want us to take our relationship to the next level."

"Ty, I don't want to fight with you. If you mean everything you just told me then fix it and tomorrow I'll be yours at the party." I looked around and noticed that Elena was walking in with Stefan. Tyler pulled away grabbing my hand as we walked over to Caroline as we watched Matt walked over to Elena and Stefan. "Oh, that is so weird. Caroline, I thought you were going to have a June wedding with him."

"Oh shut up Nora!" said Caroline as she hits my arm. "I see you and Tyler worked things out and I will no longer have to hear you cry about him."

"Caroline," I growled at her sometimes she just doesn't think before she speaks. Tyler wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear "Hey it's alright I think it's cute that you talk about me to your friends."

I hit him with my elbow and mumbled whatever to him.

"Okay Tyler, Nora has spent enough time with you and it's time for us girls to chat." said Caroline as she pulled me to the table that Bonnie sat at.

I was bored sitting there as everyone talked and Stefan did nothing but stare at me and Elena as he spoke to us. I couldn't understand why his attention was on both me and Elena. When it was time to head home Elena and I just kept thinking and going off to our own little world as we got home. We went straight to our own room only to stop at our doors and turn around to say something. "Did you..." we both laughed "You go first, Elena."

"Did you notice how Stefan kept looking at me or you when he was talking to us and answering Caroline's question all night?"

I laughed "I was about to ask you the same thing. Oh by the way you can have him it turns out Tyler and I are still together."

"Mel, why do you allow him to do that I get that he is your first and only boyfriend right now but come on let's fight over who can have Stefan's, heart. You can't tell me you didn't notice how he looked at us in awe."

"Lena, fine I'll fight with you but it won't matter. I'm doing this with only to see if I can get a rise out of Tyler to see if he will learn how it feels."

Elena and I shake hands sealing our deal and we went off to sleep. The following morning was just great I left early to walk to school only to bump into someone as I was passing the cemetery and whoever it was caught me in his arms before I could fall. "Oh, I'm so sor..." I said only to stop when I looked up to see a dark haired man with sky blue eyes looking right back at me. I felt as if I knew him but I couldn't figure out why. "ry... Do I know you from somewhere?"

He just looked at me and said nothing so I decided to pull away from him and keep walking only for him to tighten his hold on me I saw his eye change a little and he then told me something. I blinked a few times and looked around me and saw that I was alone and I couldn't remember what had happened or why I had stopped walking. I shrugged my shoulders and began walking to school. Classes went by fast history was fun when Stefan put Mr. Tunner in his place about the facts of the town.

I spent my time avoiding Tyler and he kept texting me I kept replying to saying did you fix things with Vicki and he would avoid the question. So after school, he caught me and pulled me over to his car "Okay wants wrong with you today I thought we fixed things." He said as he pinned me to his truck door.

"Yeah, so did I. Until I heard otherwise from Vicki you haven't done anything to fix that so tell me if I should be happy with you right now."

"Mel, I'll fix it I just haven't talked to her yet. Will you be with me tonight?"

I looked at him "I'll think about it." I waited a few minutes before answering him "Yes, and I'll find you okay."

Tyler let me go and I walked over to Bonnie so that she could give me and Elena a ride home. Elena and I were dressed and ready to go, so we let Jenna know that we were leaving the house. Elena and Bonnie were standing by the fire when I went to get a drink and I noticed Caroline running. I looked at where she was going so I went to go save poor Stefan from her only to stop short when they got to where I was standing by the drinks.

"Hey, Stefan. Oh Caroline, Bonnie really needs you right now I promise I won't let Stefan leave my side if you go help her out it's just that she got freaked out about something."

She looked at Stefan and then at me "Oh alright but you promise right when I return he'll be with you."

"I promise Care."

She took off and I looked over at Stefan saying "you're welcome." I was about to walk off when he grabbed my arm I looked at him.

"Hey, you just saved me and you're walking away as if you just didn't make a promise to your friend."

"I had my fingers crossed so I'm not breaking a promise to her normally she picks up on that about me but tonight she just didn't but don't worry I know you're here for Elena."

"What makes you say that? I could be here to talk to you."

"Ah yes talk as most guys do tend to do just to get to her. So dear Stefan what would you like to talk about?"

"Nora, I meant I would like to get to know you not use you to get to Elena."

"Stefan, it's nice to know that but to be honest with you. I'm more of the best friend kind of girl but I'll let on a little secret that going on. The girls here are all fighting to have a chance with you but something tells me you made your choice already."

Stefan smiled at me before saying "And what choice is that."

I think it was the beer I had drank or something because I said: "It's between two girls but you're having a hard time choosing between them because one could be the best friend and the other could your girl but you're not sure which way to go with them."

Stefan walked closer to me and whispered in my ear "You have no idea how right you are. But I'll tell you this I hope both girls won't hate me in the end." When he pulled away I looked everywhere but at him because I knew I was blushing.

"Oh look there she is. Why don't you go talk to Elena? I'm sure that she'll be happy to talk to you."

I looked around and found Tyler pulling Vicki behind him so I walked over to Jeremy and pulled him along with me to follow. When we caught up to Vicki and Tyler I was pissed off and it only got worse. When hearing Vicki telling him, no, and it just got to me so I ran up to Tyler and pulled him off Vicki.

"Vicki, go with Jeremy. Now!" I yelled at her as I looked at Tyler. She must have listened to me as I heard footsteps walking away from us. "This is you fixing things Ty."

"You're mad at me really," Tyler replied as he walked up to me. "You can't tell me shit about this I saw you with the new kid."

"Oh my god. Really Ty! I'm not allowed to talk to anyone now. Oh, wait. I see so if it's Matt your cool if it's Jeremy you understand because I live with him. But if it's someone not a part of our friends I'm not allowed to talk to them." I said as I slapped him across his face.

Only for him to grab me by the neck and pin me to the tree behind me. "That's not what I meant and you know it so stop putting words in my mouth. Don't ever hit me again do you understand Mel." I nodded my head and he slowly released his hold on my neck and moved his hand to go into my hair and kiss my neck and started to say sorry I had tears falling and I couldn't stop. His other hand was roaming around my side until he got to my breast and squeezed it causing a moan to escape me. _Why do I let him do this to me how can I not stay mad at him._

"Tyler, please stop."

He sighed and leaned his head on mine "You're killing me you know when you moan like that and then ask me to stop."

"Ty, look at me please." he did as I asked I placed my hands on the side of his face and looked at him "Ty we can't keep doing this. I'm tired of the fights we have. I get why you're after Vicki and it's because she makes herself so easy to get. But what I saw as Jeremy and I walked up to you guys you were about to force yourself on her Ty. I say no or please stop you stop what makes me so different than her."

"I love you that's want makes you different than her." I saw in his eyes that he was being so honest with me. But I was done with the fights and jealousy.

"Ty, I think I love you too. But I can't do this anymore you have more mood swings than I do when it's my time of the month."

"Mel, no don't say it please I need you. You're the only one that can calm me down you're the only one who is willing to put up with said mood swings."

"Ty, listen to me we need to have a real break, some time apart. I know that your mother likes me and has put me with you in all the events that are coming up and I'll go with you but we need to see other people okay."

"Mel, I don't want anyone else touching you." I noticed his eyes change color for a bit. "Mel, if you need this time I'll let you go and I promise to keep my cool I just don't like the idea of someone else touching you."

I giggled "Ty you say you love me so I'll tell you this. If you can prove to me that I'm the one then no more Vicki understood. Prove to me that I should pick you over who ever I decided to see during our break. If you and I are meant to be then we will be together in the end."

Tyler nodded and pulled away to grab my hand and walk us both back to the party. I noticed that Jeremy was alone and Vicki was nowhere to be seen. I stayed with Tyler and Matt for the rest of the night until Caroline came over to me and started to yell at me for breaking my promise "Care I didn't break my promise I only walked away when Elena took over the watch of him and I've been here with Ty."

"Ugh, whatever you suck at watching over guys that's why Tyler is always looking for someone better." Said Caroline

"Caroline shut up! Think before you speak besides my girl does not need to watch over your new boy toy." Said Tyler as he hugged me from behind. Caroline then walked away to walk over to Stefan I smiled at him only to look at Elena. After a while, I hear Elena screaming for help Ty, Matt and I run over to her to see that Vicki had been attacked by something. I called for an ambulance and all we had to do was wait. Ty was holding me until Jenna came for us he knew why this was hitting me so hard to see Vicki like that. I told him about my friends dying around me since I was twelve. I had been having dreams about the very same thing that Elena had told me about but I could never see who that man was. I whispered to him "Ty I don't think I can stay in this town anymore"

"Hey look at me." I looked at him "This has nothing to do with your dreams or the random deaths of your friends before you started moving from town to town. You are happy here are you not?" I nodded "Okay then stop talking about leaving and stay here with your new family and friends." I nodded

**The Boarding House**

Stefan walked into his room and saw a crow fly into his room slowly he turned to his balcony and saw his brother "Damon."

"Hello, brother."

"Crow is a bit much don't you think."

"Wait til you see what I can do with fog."

"When did you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school." Damon said as leaned into the bookcase "Your hair is different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years, Damon."

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember Stefan it's very important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?"

"I miss my little brother"

"You hate small towns it's boring. There nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know. You left that girl alive tonight. That very clumsy of you."

"Ah. That can be a problem... for you," said Damon as stop looking around to face Stefan.

Shaking his head Stefan asked again "Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into two little words. Elena, Nora."

Stefan sighed and they just stared at each other before Damon spoke again "They took my breath away. Elena and Nora their both a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around them, being in their world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"They are not Katherine."

"Well let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something when was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not going to work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?"

"Stop it."

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple of girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight to Elena and Nora!" Damon said as he hit Stefan on the head with each claim.

Stefan shoved Damon back saying "Stop it!"

"Imagine what their blood taste like!" said Damon know that he was getting Stefan so he pushed again. "I can. In fact, I can tell how Nora taste."

Stefan face changed and he was full of anger and yelled "I said stop!" and he rushed both himself and Damon out the window of the boarding house.

**Back at the party**

Elena was with Jeremy as we waited for Jenna to come get us. Tyler just kept holding me and I couldn't help but cry and for a while, I was about to lose hope. But Tyler was right I had family and friends here now Tyler walked me over to Jenna's car and went we got home I wasn't ready to sleep just yet and I noticed a crow outside my window so I walked over to the window and opened it. The crow flew in and I followed it with my eyes as it landed on my bed I heard a cough behind me I turned to see a man sitting in the tree. He had dark hair and sky blue eyes "How did you? When did you? Why do you look familiar to me?"

He smirked and replied "I climb up, just now, and last I know why I would."

I smiled and giggled "Your funny but to be honest I feel like I should know you somehow."

"Come closer me and I'll let in on a secret."

I walked over to the window and leaned out a bit so that he could lean into me and not fall out of the tree. He looked at me and said "Remember everything but the bite." and then everything started to come back to me and all the talks we had when I was living in other towns and when he would hold me as I told him about how everyone close to me was dying all the kisses we had shared when I turned 16. I looked at him with so much hurt and whispered. "Damon." I stepped away from the window and looked at the crow. "The bird can stay but I want you gone. You can't enter this house Damon so leave."

"Oh don't be that way Mel, come join me out here. I promise a night of fun."

"No! Damon, you tricked me you broke your promise to never compel me so you need to leave now. Please you know how to find me as always have. Please."

"Yes, but your keeping my crow how will I live without him."

I smiled "You'll just have to live with the fact that he gets to sleep with me and you don't"


	4. The Secrets Might Come Out

_***(DREAM)***_

_I was wearing a nice elegant dress that was green I couldn't recognize where I was I start to walk down the hall and open the doors at the end to find myself out in a garden. I then noticed a man at the gazebo but I couldn't see who he was or what he looked like the closer I tried to get to him the gazebo and he moved away from me._

_"Wait! You can't go to him." I turned to see Elena "Why can't I go to him, Elena?"_

_She smiles at me and says. "I'm not Elena but trust me you must stay away from him you are a special girl."_

_"Okay, but who is he so I know who to stay away from. Who are you if you are not Elena?"_

_She smiled at me again "I will see you again and I will tell you who I am in time but that man is Niklaus."_

_"Why should I stay away from him?"_

_She grabbed my hand and said "Child... you are a very special girl for a reason because you can see things others can't witches are going to tell you that you are a witch but you are not a simple witch. You, my child, are a seer you will be able to see the past and future of those you touch. Only if you choose to allow yourself to see it, child."_

_I smiled at her for knowing my question "You must wake up child your family needs you."_

_***(End Dream)***_

I woke up to here knocking on my door and Jenna saying "Wake up Mel get ready for school." I got up out of my bed and saw the crow sitting at my desk. I smirked and blow it a kiss knowing that Damon would be able to see me I started to take off my shirt and as soon as I had it over my head to reveal that I was just in my bra and underwear and threw my shirt at the bird and it didn't move to remove the shirt.

"Good little bird when I'm done getting dressed I'll get you a treat."

I got dressed fast and bump into Jenna and Elena. I let them know that I was leaving and taking my car with me this time. When I passed the cemetery I saw Damon so I stopped and whispered: "Well this is weird Damon why would you be here of all place." I then saw him zoom over to my car and get in.

"You didn't give the crow a treat as you promised him."

"Oh and here I thought I was really talking to you through him. If that's the case then get out of my car so I can go back to the house and give him the treat I had in mind."

Damon growls and said, "Okay you win don't make me leave."

"Why are you here Damon?"

"Mel, you know that I will tell you everything but that is my secret to keep."

"Why did you break your promise to me?"

"We had a disagreement and things got out of hand so I made you forget it all to keep you safe from me for a while."

"What did you do Damon?"

"No, not telling you Mel. I'll be leaving now you need to head to school." and with that, he got out of my car and gone in a blink of an eye. I drove off to school; parked my car and walked into the school it was a normal boring day until I ran into Jeremy at lunch walking away from Tyler.

"Jeremy, hey what happened? Why are you so angry?" I asked him.

Jeremy calmed down and looked at me "It's nothing I was just asking Tyler question about Vicki."

"Why would you do that for? It's not his business to know about her. It's Matt's business, Jeremy."

Jeremy then snapped at me "Why do you care? I ask him because with your help we got Vicki away from him. Then she still ends up hurt. Mel, what do you see in him? He's over there talking to other girls and yet he still claims to be with you. Why can't you listen to your own advice and leave him."

I began to tear up and I said to after I slapped him. "First, of all don't yell at me ever again. Second, what Ty does and doesn't do is none of my business because he and I are no longer together. Thirdly, think before you say anything to me and until you learn that stay out of my face." with that said I walked away from him and ran over to Tyler and he hugged me while I cried he tried to get me to explain to him but I just couldn't talk. When I was done I told him I would see him later and explain what happened but that I had to meet up with the girls at the Grill.

"So then nothing." said Elena.

Caroline not knowing when to stop asked again. "You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

Elena said, "Nope we didn't go there."

"Not even a hand shake? I mean Elena we are your friends okay? You are supposed to share the smut." said Caroline

"We just talked for hours." replied Elena.

"Okay, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already. Okay, it's easy Boy like girl, girl likes boy sex." said Caroline.

I laughed at Caroline's logic and was happy that she was the one to make me smile. "Oh my god Care. Thank you, I really needed to smile today." I noticed Elena grabbing her things and I was about to say something when Bonnie beat me to it.

"Where are you going?"

Elena replied as she looked at us "Caroline is right it is easy if I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it. Instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do. So let's go, Nora, you're my ride."

**The Boarding House**

We got to the big house at the end of the road I parked my car. As we exit my car I look at her saying "Are you sure about this."

"Yes, now let go see if he is home." We walked over to the door and just stood there so I tell her "Go on, ring the bell."

Elena looks at then pulls on the bell nothing happens so she went to knocks only for it to open up slightly. She looked at me and had a look on her that meant she was going to do something stupid. "Elena, no don't. This is never a good sign." I said as I pointed to the door. But she kept on going and I knew I had to stop her so I pulled on her jacket.

"What?"

"Elena, come on we can come back some other time trust me I would never let you give up on this guy."

"Nora, Are you scared."

"What! No."

"Then walk in with me." I followed her in as we called out for Stefan we heard something so we turned towards the door only to see a crow fly in. I duck as it flies over me and she follows it and turns and comes face to face with Damon. _Shit just what I needed._ I smiled as Elena started to say sorry and explain about the door I then turn to see why she stopped and saw the door was closed and I smirked at Damon.

"You must be Elena and you are Nora." I played it off as if I didn't know him but I wondered why he was in Stefan's house. "I'm Damon. Stefan's brother." I looked at him with shock he had more secrets and I guess he could tell I was angry because he looked at Elena.

"He didn't tell us he had a brother." said Elena.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please come I'm sure Stefan will be along any second," said Damon as he guided us into the living room.

Damon leaned into me and whispered, "Don't be mad you never asked if I had a family."

"Yeah and how about when I asked you this morning. You didn't tell anything then so yes I can be mad at you."

"Mel, do you two know each other?" asked Elena

Damon and I looked at her we had totally forgotten that she was in the room with us. "Well... yes we do but I didn't know that Stefan was his brother I swear."

Elena looked at us but as she looked at me she glared at me like I was going to have to explain my self later.

"I see why my brother is smitten over you two. It's about time for a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one nearly destroyed him." Said Damon. _What's he talking about smitten over both of us._

"The last one?" asked Elena.

"Yeah, Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh you three haven't had the awkward ex's conversation yet," said Damon.

"Nope." said Elena as she looked around the room.

"I don't care about someone's past Damon you should know that about me," I said.

"Oops- well I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you two to think he was on the rebound," said Damon.

I glared at him "Damon. Shut up. Or are you jealous that your brother has two girls fighting to win his heart especially when you know one of the girls he is after."

Damon turned to face me completely and glared at me, "Jealous of what Mel. I already know who has your heart my brother doesn't stand a chance with you." he leaned into me and whispered in my ear." I know everything about you that no man could ever compare even if they tried to get you." I blushed as I started to remember the things he had done to me.

Damon pulled back and looked at me and said "Hello Stefan." causing both Elena and I to turn around and seeing Stefan standing at the step and glaring at Damon. "Elena, Nora I didn't know you were coming over," said Stefan without looking at us.

"I know we should have called, I just..." said Elena.

Damon interrupted her, "Oh don't be silly you guys are welcome anytime, aren't they Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by Elena, Nora nice to see you both." said Stefan

I looked at everyone and not giving Elena a chance to get in the middle of these brothers I pull her with me and say "Stefan when you're done dealing with your brother you know where to find Elena and me." I turned to Damon "You owe me a crow" Damon smirked knowing what I meant as I pulled Elena out of the house and to my car. The drive home was quiet we were off in our little worlds thinking. I was thinking about how I was going to explain myself to her. When we arrived home Elena pulled my jacket to turn me to her "Hey you need to tell me what happened back there with Damon."

"I will I promise can we just get inside please."

"Okay but I mean it I want to know everything. Mel, you're like my sister rather than a friend no more secrets."

I nodded and almost cried hearing that she considered me family like that. As we walked in we ran into Jenna we all stood in the kitchen with making whatever snack and talking about guy problems.

"So you both are leaving it up to Stefan to choose between you." said Jenna

"Yeah, that was the deal we made. But I think I just might win because what I heard today Mel's heart is already taken," said Elena

"Ha, you believe his lies. Please nobody has been able to win my heart except Tyler and even then Tyler and I are done." I said

"Good for you Mel I'm proud of you. He wasn't good for you anyway," said Jenna I smiled at her.

"Jenna is right Mel your fights with him were not healthy I'm glad we are doing this. You need to see if you can have a better relationship with someone else," said Elena as I rolled my eyes we looked to the door when we heard it open I saw Jeremy and I looked way. I saw Jenna go after him and they started to argue about something.

So Elena asked. "So what's the deal with you and Damon? Why did you just get all sad face when Jeremy walked in?"

I looked at Elena "Let's go to your room first." when we got to her room I told her how I met Damon in one of the last towns I stayed in and what was happening to the friends I made there. I explained how it was one of the reasons I couldn't figure out why that no matter where I moved too many people around me would die. I told her how Damon found me laying on the ground in the forest because I was ready to give up on life but he wouldn't let me. I told her that he was never my boyfriend he was more like a best friend that I just couldn't get rid of. I then told everything about Tyler being in love with me and ending with what happened with Jeremy and she was shocked that he would do that to me and she told that she thought that Jeremy might have had a crush on me.

"What!"

"Yeah, you didn't notice how he was always there to be your shoulder to lean on when you would get home after a fight with Tyler. I have to admit I would have liked you to be with him and maybe he would stay away from the drugs."

"Well, it's too late now because even if I felt something for him he hurt me worse than Tyler."

"Hey, maybe when you slapped him it made him think straight and he might want to fix things with you."

"Oh, I see what you're doing. You think if I give your brother a shot with me that I will give up on Stefan." I said as I pushed her.

"What. No. Never. But think about it okay."

I rolled my eyes at her "Fine I'll give your brother a chance to be forgiven. I better go to my room now."

I walked past Jeremy's room to get to my room and saw his door was closed. When I entered my room I saw Jeremy sitting on my bed. I walk straight to my closet and changed into one of my big shirts with Mickey Mouse on it and when I walked out he was still there. I walked over to my desk chair and sat down and just waited for him to speak.

"So are you back with Tyler?" asked Jeremy

"No," I said as I looked at the floor.

"Are you really thinking about giving me a chance?"

I looked at him with wide eyes. "What else did you hear when I was talking to Elena?" I asked with anger as I stood up from the seat.

"Only the part where my sister told you about my feeling for you. And that you would think about giving me a chance," he replied as he stood up as well.

"Jeremy, what do you want me to do or say? What do you want from me after everything that was said and done?" I yelled at him.

Jeremy walked over to me put his hand behind my neck and the other on my lower back and pulled me to him. He rested his head on mine and said, "I'm so sorry that I let my anger out on you. I was mad at Tyler, not you I promise you that I will do everything in my power to convince you that I am the right choice." He turned us around and was walking us to my bed.

"Jeremy," I whispered as my legs met my bed causing me to fall back with Jeremy leaning almost on top of me. His hand that was on my back was on my side and moving down to my leg. "Jeremy, I said I would think about it and right now you're making it hard for me to think."

I saw him smile and he asked: "Can I kiss you?"

I was lost for words so I nodded as soon as his lips touched mine I felt a spark and then so many images flashed before me and too fast to really see so I wasn't sure if it was his future or mine but when he pulled away from me "Are you okay? You didn't kiss me back."

"Oh sorry, try again I promise to kiss back."

When he kissed me again I was able to return his kiss his hands started to move again and he moved to hover over me. We moved back so that our legs weren't hanging off the bed. His hand was getting near the edge of my shirt when we heard someone couch. Causing me to blush and pushing Jeremy off me when we saw that it was Elena and Jenna at my door.

"Well good to know that Jeremy doesn't really have to sneak this girl in." said Jenna.

"JENNA!" yelled Elena and me

She smiled and said "What this is exactly why you should close your door so you don't get embarrassed by us. Now Jeremy off to bed in your own room. Nora, bed young lady and no trying to go to his room I will have my door open to keep my eye on you two."

I rolled my eyes and put a pillow over my face and screamed and heard Elena laugh so I throw my pillow at her.

"Hey don't be mad at me you're the one that left the door open. Maybe if things work out between you two then we could be real sisters."

"Elena, give me back my pillow and go to bed." she throws it back at me and closed my door. I laid down and looked out my window to see a crow trying to get in. _Shit well serves him right for spying on me._


	5. A Meeting with Damon

I got out of my bed and opened my window to let the bird into the house. That was when I saw Damon standing there in the back yard. I sat down on my window seat opened the window and waited for him to come up the tree by my window.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come up to the window to talk to me?" I said when I noticed that he still didn't move.

Upon hearing my voice he finally moved and was sitting in front of me on the tree as the night before. "So now you let anyone kiss and touch your body."

It was more of a statement than a question but his tone was what set me off. "Really Damon? What right do you have to tell me who can touch my body? None you have no say you are nothing but my best friend that had the benefit of having a few make-out moments with me. YOU told me that we would never be anything other than friends. YOU broke YOUR PROMISE with me to never compel me."

"Okay Mel, I get it you're pissed at me but I'm still not telling what happened."

"You...oh...why would you break your promise to me, Damon?" I said as I looked down at my hands.

"You know what I am and yet still you trust me. Why?" Damon asked.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes "Damon, you know that answer very well but I say again. Because that night you found me in the forest you could have killed me but you didn't. You could have drunk whatever was left of my blood but instead you gave me your blood for me to live that is why I trust you so much."

He smirked as always at hearing why I trusted him so much I rolled my eyes at him but smiled at him. If he was closer to me I would have punched him on his arm. He knew what to do to get me to be happy instead of angry with him.

"Look at you after being with me now you have that Tyler kid, my brother and now this boy after you."

"First of all, there is no after you because as I said before you were a best-friend with benefits. Second Tyler is my ex-boyfriend and if he changes he just might get me back. Thirdly your brother and that boy as you said can do whatever they want to get me because they haven't LIED to me or BROKEN a promise to me."

He growled at me "I didn't come here to fight with you, Mel."

"Yet that's what always happens when we are around each other. You gave me back my memory Damon I remember my last night in that town. There is something that you won't let me remember about our fight that night I didn't even want to fight with you because I had good news for once."

I tried so hard to remember everything that I was missing.

"It was good news to you yes but not for me to hear," Damon growled again. "Come closer to me. Mel, I swear I won't compel you."

I looked at him unsure of what to do, but I leaned out the window a bit and he placed his hands on my face and kissed me like it would be our last kiss. He pulled away from me and waited until I opened my eyes to him and whispered to me "You can now remember our last night together and the reason I compelled you to forget."

_(The memory)_

_Everything was coming back to me I was going to meet Damon at our spot before I went home to get ready for my real date with James._

_"Damon! Hey, I'm so happy to see you I got the best news ever." I said with a smile on my face._

_"Okay what is it that has you all smiles are you finally going to let me have you all the way." he said with a smirk as he pulled me to straddle him I punched him on his arm and rolled my eyes._

_"Well that's the thing I don't think my boyfriend James would like that you had me," I said as I bit my lip._

_Damon's smirk disappeared and then he looked angry but as soon as the emotion appeared it was gone. The next thing I knew I was on my back and he hovered over me and had his hand on my neck not tight enough to hurt me but just enough to scared me none the less. His eyes were dark and the veins under eyes were out._

_"Damon, your scaring me say something please," I said and noticed that he was finally coming back to me._

_"You are mine, Mel. So why would you tell some other guy yes."_

_Upon hearing him say that I was angry "I'm yours since when Damon you told me loud and clear that what we had was nothing but friendship. I'm not your girlfriend I'm just the girl you make out with when you happen to be in town. You haven't been here in weeks Damon."_

_"So I'm gone and you let some guy kiss and touch you. What right do they have to touch you, Mel? You agreed to be mine before I left last time. So yes Mel YOU ARE MINE." he growled._

_I tried to think about what he was talking about and I remember walking home the last time I saw him but I couldn't come up with what he was talking about. Then it all came to me that he had broken his promise to me and compel me. Then I guess he then realized his mistake when he saw my reaction._

_"You compelled me!" I yelled at him." How you could make me believe that I was nothing to you." I said as I started punching his chest. He moved his hand from my neck and grabbed my hands to stop me from punching him and hurting myself. I closed my eyes so that I didn't have to look at him._

_"Mel, look at me."_

_"No."_

_"Look at me, Mel."_

_"No"_

_"Don't make me do something you're going to regret."_

_"Make me Damon!"_

_I heard him growl and then I felt the pain come from my neck and I opened my eyes as I was screaming from the pain. He released his bit and looked me in the eyes and compelled me to leave the town and head to Mystic Falls._

_(Memory ends)_

I closed my eyes and asked him "What happened to James, Damon?"

"I made him forget you after you left town." He growled.

I felt tears falling down my face "Damon, leave now but the crow will stay so when I'm ready to talk to you I'll let know through him. I am too angry with you right now."

"Mel, please tell me you're still my girl?"

I looked at him and told him truthfully "No. Would you like to know why?" he nodded and I continued "Because you compelled me no once but twice and maybe, even more, times that you have yet to reveal to me. The trust I had in you is gone so please just leave." I felt more tears falling and I shut the window and got into bed and cried for a bit when I heard a knock on my window. I turned to see that it was Stefan I gave him a sad smile and I got out of my bed and open the window again.

"What are you doing here Stefan?"

"Damon said in his own weird way that you might need someone to talk to about Vampire stuff," Stefan said as he jumped into my room. He shut my window and I wrapped my arms around him and cried even more. Stefan just stood there and let me do my thing as he rubbed my back.

"Stefan, I assume he told you only that I know him but not how."

"You should know how he is about his secrets if he wants you to know he'll tell you but he won't tell you everything."

I giggled and whipped the tears off my face. "So now you know my secret as I know yours. Well, just the one secret that you are a Vampire."

He walked me to the bed and sat us down. He let me speak to him about how Damon and I met and why Damon had found me in the forest. I told him how Damon and I were best-friends and notice his reaction to that news. I told him how Damon had compelled me after our last fight in the town I lived in before I moved here. Now I was telling him about this last fight was about how many guys were after my heart.

"So yeah now this is why you are here to cheer me up after your brother hurt me. What a great best-friend he is." I said as I laid myself on my bed.

"Hey look at me, what guys are after your heart?" Stefan asked as he turns to look at me.

I giggled and looked at him "That's what you got out of that whole conversation. Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Nora wasn't you and Elena that said you guys would let me decide who I wanted. I think I have a right to know if I got computation or not."

I looked at him with wide eyes and then smirked when I got an idea in my head. I sat up then got up from my bed and stood in front of him. I step closer to him and stood between his legs and looked down before meeting his eyes. "Stefan be honest with me please."

"Okay."

"Stefan," I said as I placed my hands on his shoulders and leaned in closer to him so our lips were a breath away from each other. "Stefan who have you chosen to be your girlfriend?"

I noticed him thinking before he answered me. "I don't know yet you are both beautiful girls I want to get to know you both before I make that choice. This is why I said yesterday I hope that you guys would not hate me if I made the wrong choice."

I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek "Very wise choice Stefan. But you better go I think I've had enough guys in my room for one night. Thank you for listening to me and being my shoulder to cry on."

"Nora, you're a wonderful girl any guy would be lucky to have you as a friend or to be his girl," he said as he stood up from bed to leave and holding my waist as he guided me to the window. Kissing my cheek in return before he left.


	6. Tyler or Jeremy

I woke up after a few hours of sleep to see I had text messages from Tyler reminding of our brunch with his parents. Oh how much I hated those meals but I was always there to keep him calm when his father would try to get a rise out of him. Getting out of bed I walked over to my closet looked for my nicest dress and my black flat shoes. Grabbing them I walked out of my closet to my dresser grabbing a black strapless bra and thong and headed to the shower.

Once I was all done and dressed I walked to Jeremy's room and saw that he was gone already. I went down stairs and bumped into Jenna "Hey how are you this morning?" She asked.

"I'm good is Jeremy gone already?"

She nodded and I then told her that I was going to go out and not sure when I would be back. I got into my car and saw that the raven was on my hood I rolled my eyes at it. Rolling the window down it flew in and settled itself in my front seat.

"You're still not forgiven but if you must have a way to see me then this is all you get."

I drove to the Mystic Grill parked my car when I got out the bird followed and flew off to a nearby tree. I walked in and saw the Lockwood's about to order their food as I was getting closer I heard Mr. Lockwood tell Tyler to order my food for me. Vicki was standing looking at Tyler so I made my presence known.

"Sorry I'm late, Tyler." I said as I kissed his cheek "Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood good to see you again. Please, Tyler order food I need to go powder my nose."

I noticed Vicki's glare and Tyler's smirk at my performance as he nodded. I did as I said and got back in time to see that our drinks were already on the table. I sat beside Tyler and made it look as if nothing had changed. I knew that we would be having these meals a lot and only more to come. Tyler and I walked away to the pool table and he asked me to stay for a while. I stood there as he went over to Vicki to tell her something but she didn't give him a chance to speak and that was when I noticed Jeremy was with her. When Tyler came back to me he noticed my teary eyes and hugged me.

He whispered "Hey you okay? You want to talk about it?"

"Not yet," I replied with sadness in my voice.

He rubbed my back and asked, "You want to join everyone outside." I nodded and he walked us both outside to one of the benches for us to talk.

"You ready to tell me what is going on with you."

"Ty just hold me when I'm ready I'll talk I promise."

"Okay. Come on move closer to me." I did as he said and he wrapped his arms around me tight and when I was done crying I explained to him about Jeremy. I heard him growl before he scooted me even more closely to him so that I was now sitting on his lap.

"Ty, what is it about me that you guys always choose someone else over me? Or why you choose to lie to me what is wrong with me?" I asked as I looked at him.

Tyler looked up at me with shock. "Mel, I would always choose you over anyone and I have never lied to you. Jeremy is an idiot for choosing Vicki over you after everything that happened the night before. You and I may have had our ups and downs but I have always been honest with you."

Tyler grabbed my face pulling me to him and he was kissing me with so much passion that I knew that he loved me. I returned that feeling back to him that he groaned when we heard a couch from someone behind us. I was still lost in the kiss that I didn't bother to see who it was until Tyler spoke up "What do you want Jeremy?" I didn't look at either of them I just buried my face in Tyler's neck and hoped that nothing bad would happen.

"I came over to talk to Nora if you don't mind Tyler since I know for a fact that you two aren't together. By the way, your mom is not out here so no more need to act like you are."

"Ha, as if I'll leave Nora here by herself to deal with you. I'll leave if that's' what she wants. So Mel do you want me to leave?"

I shook my head no as I did that I breathed in his scent and I took the chance and kissed him on the neck I felt him shiver so I smirked a little. I turned to face Jeremy with tears in my eyes asking.

"What do you want Jeremy tired of Vicki already?"

The look on his face was enough proof for me so I got up and grabbed Tyler's hand pulled him to walk with me. When Jeremy grabbed my free hand to stop me but he said nothing so I did.

"What Jeremy did you forget that I would be here today? Did you think I wouldn't find out? Do you really believe that I would be stupid enough to allow someone else to hurt me? Tyler has never hurt me the way you just did today I'm so glad that Jenna and your sister interrupted us last night. So go look for Vicki to spend your time with her since it's her you wanted anyway."

I pulled myself from his grip so both Tyler and I can walk away only to bump into Elena and Bonnie. Elena looked at me and then looked past me to Jeremy and ignoring Tyler. I was glad that she understood my relationship with Tyler not to ask about him.

"What did Jeremy do to you, Mel?" I let go of Tyler and hugged her and Tyler ended up letting them know everything as I crying in her arms.

"Mel it's going to be okay I'm sorry that I suggested that you give him a chance it is my fault and I was wrong. We can still fight over Stefan if you want." I laughed

"Now that's what I want to hear I'm going to leave you with Ty, so Bonnie and I can finish passing these fliers before Caroline bites our heads off."

I whipped my tears and said "Okay."

I felt Tyler wrap his arms around my waist when I heard Mrs. Lockwood ask "Are you two fighting again?"

I looked at her and smiled "No ma'am just the opposite he was defending my honor to a friend of mine's brother. You should be proud of him as I am what he did for me. You raised a very well young man." I said the last part as I stared into Tyler's eyes so that he knew I meant every word. Mrs. Lockwood smiled and then reminded me that I was going to need to get a dress for the next event to come and that it should be light blue to match Tyler before she walked away from us.

"You didn't have to say that to my mom." he said as he walked us to one of the tables.

"I meant every word I said, Ty. Like you said before we may have our ups and downs but you were always truthful with me as I am to you. I meant what I said to you if we are meant to be together we will but we need this break. I've been hurt already and here you are being my shoulder to cry on." as I sat on his lap and leaned into him placing my head on his neck.

"I'll be whatever you need me to be Mel. But you are mine so if I have to allow this then fine. Just so you know it's not easy for me to see you dating other guys."

I kissed his neck and felt him shiver again so I continue along his neck to his ear and blew on it. I decided to straddle him to have a better angle to his neck and I felt how hard he was for me. I grind myself on him causing him to groan and I bite my lip so I wouldn't moan.

"Mel you need to stop I have only so much control."

I smirked and whispered, "Then don't control it and just do it, Ty." Tyler gripped me and stopped me before I could grind on him again.

"Mel are you sure about this? I don't want to push you into this choice."

I looked at him and I nodded he pushed me to move as I stood to wait for him to stand. Caroline showed up yelling "Oh my god you two are back together."

I turned to look at her and Tyler was now standing right behind me so he could hide his problem I looked around to see if Tyler's mom was around. "Caroline, will you shut up and listen to me before you go off yelling things." Now that she was closer to me I explained that we were not together but for all other except for his parents needed to believe that we were. I told her everything about Jeremy as well so that she wasn't left out of the circle when the others showed up. I saw Stefan show up and I told Caroline and Tyler I would be right back.

"So Stefan are you going to walk over to me or are you going to make me walk all the way to you," I whispered. I knew he heard me when he began walking over to me so I smiled.

"Hi."

He smiled at me "Hi Nora, How have you been?"

"Let walk for a bit before Elena steals you away." as we walked I told him about Jeremy and how now I have him and Tyler as a shoulder to cry on. I explained to him that Tyler knew everything about me except the part that I knew about vampires. When we got back to where I had come from I walked over to Tyler and left Stefan to talk to Elena. Bonnie walked over to us and we started to pretend that we knew what was being said between them but what was funnier to me was I knew Stefan heard us because I was pretending to be him as Bonnie played Elena. Both Caroline and Tyler we're laughing with us when Elena caught us and glared at us. I text Elena telling her that we would be at the Grill waiting for her, we got a table I sat by Tyler, Matt was standing by the table and Caroline had the chair by me. Elena came in alone and I knew something wasn't right but I would ask her later. Caroline moved over to let Elena sit by me when Jeremy came over to our table asking about Vicki. Tyler and Jeremy started to talk shit to each other but when Jeremy said: "And I didn't even have to force her into it?"

Before Matt could say anything I spoke up. "Neither did Ty I was there she said no and that was the end of it so tell me, Jeremy, why do you feel that you need to blame Ty for something he didn't do."

Jeremy looked at me "You're going to sit there and lie for him?"

"What LIE do I have to do I WAS THERE? He was with me after I sent her off to with you. Did you force yourself on her and now you want to blame Ty is that it."

"Mel, enough I know my brother hurt you but that's enough, be the bigger person here." said Elena.

I looked at her then at Jeremy "You're right Elena. Matt lets go find your sister and she can tell you the truth as well about Ty. Let's go, Ty."

"Mel, wait!" Jeremy called.

I felt Tyler's hand tighten in mine as I turned to look at Jeremy "You are not allowed to call me that name ever again. What do you want from me?"

"Can you please let me talk and you just listen to me for once?"

"Fine but when I get home because as you see we need to look for Vicki."

"Tonight in your room please."

"Fine." and I walked away with Tyler and as soon as we were outside I grabbed Tyler around his neck and brought our lips together. I kissed him until I needed to breathe and as I pulled away I asked him if I could stay at his place tonight. He nodded and we got into his truck and drove to his place. We ran into his mom as we were leaving the kitchen with snacks in our hands.

"I assume you will be staying tonight. Did you let Jenna know?"

"Yes, ma'am I did let her know."

"I assume the boy that my son defend you to would be Elena's brother and is why you don't want to be home tonight."

All I could do was nodded and I felt Tyler push me up the stairs to his room. I had put everything in my hand down on his night stand as he went to close his windows and lock his door. I looked at his movies and choose to watch "Four Brother" I handed the movie to him as I walked into his closet and pick one of his shirts for me to wear. I put my clothes in his dirty basket I knew that they would be ready for me whenever I decided to leave. I walked out to see him in nothing but his shorts and as I stood there I couldn't help to gaze at chest for a while.

"You like what you see?"

I looked down at the floor and blushed. I began to walk over to his bed and laid down on my stomach and faced the TV. I felt him join me after he started the movie and I relaxed for a bit until I felt his hand on my lower back and he began to rub it slowly. Causing a moan to escape my lips he stops doing what he was doing and turned my face to face him and our lips meet again and I allowed him to lead our actions. I found myself on my back with him hovering over me and his hands roaming all over me. I felt him grind into me and I moaned his name and he stops what he was doing.

"Mel, you have no idea how bad I want you right now. You say that you are ready but you're hurting Mel, I don't want you to regret this." I nodded in agreement to him "You are going to be the death of me someday woman." he growled out to me. I bit my lip and kissed him one last time before he suggested that we get under the covers. We watched the movie as he was on his back I laid on my side and my head on his chest. My last words of the night were "I love you Tyler."


	7. The Practice

I woke up the following morning feeling someone's arms around me and I looked over my shoulder to see Tyler I smiled and remembers how I ended here in his room. I knew I would have to tell him about Damon I knew it was something from my past he didn't know yet. But how to explain to him without saying or mentioning the whole he's a vampire and made me forget about him. I twisted myself around in Tyler's arms to face him and I started to kiss his face and as he started to move away from me to lay on his back I moved to kiss his neck and straddle him.

I felt his morning wood so I grind myself on him and it felt so go so I continued and kept a steady speed as I dried humped him. I stopped my action when I felt his hand move to my ass and I sat up straight and bit my lip as I looked at him. I saw his smirk and then felt him push up into me causing me to moan. "Now this is a morning wakeup call that I like."

I smirked at him and replied "Well then let me finish I was so close the need will drive me crazy...aah"

The next thing I know is that I'm on my back and Ty was hovering over me and pushing into me "Oh Ty."

I heard him growl near my ear as he was kissing down my neck. "Mel, we need to stop I know you're not ready but don't worry I'll get off and only if you're okay with me trying something out with you?"

I looked at him as he asked and I nodded at him then he began to kiss my lips as he pulled away from my lips. I saw him smirk before his head down and removed my underwear. I could feel him breathe on me and heard him say "Beautiful." as kissed my inner thigh and moving closer to where I wanted him.

"Tyler, stop teasing me and get to it already."

"Patients, I'll get there no need to rush." and he was finally there and his tongue was working its way in and all around when he got to my clit he suck on it and I almost jumped up but put his hand on my stomach to hold me down. Ty kept going even as my orgasm hit its peak and cleaned every last drop of my juices. He looked at me as he came up to my face with a smirk on his face because he knew that he was the first guy to do that to me.

"Stop being so smug about what just happened right now," I said as I slapped his chest.

"I have that right to be like this. You allow me to be your first," he said as he wrapped his arm around me and push me closer to him.

"Ty want about you?" I point down to his manhood.

"I'm good. I'll take care of myself in the shower thinking of you or something."

I smiled at him and pushed him a bit looking at his clock to see that it was 7 am. "We need to get dressed for school and I got cheerleading practice after school. I'll be coming back home with you. So yeah, do you mind waiting until I'm done if your practice is done before mine?"

"No problem at all let me go get you some of the clothes that my mom has been wanting to give you since we started dating."

"Oh my god your mom was serious about buying me clothes."

"Yeah, I think she loves you more than me sometimes."

"Whatever? Just bring the clothes into the bathroom I'm going to shower first." I said as I jumped off his bed and run into his bathroom with him laughing at me. I turned the water on and removed all clothes I had borrowed from Tyler and enjoyed a nice hot shower. When I was done I walked out in just a towel and saw the clothes that Tyler brought to me on his bed.

"Tyler?" I asked noticing that he wasn't in the room.

"Yeah." he said as he walked out of his closet with his own clothes.

"Tell me that you have some of my bras' and under wares in your dresser."

He smirked and handed me a matching dark blue set and went into the bathroom. I shook my head and got dressed quickly into the dark jeans and a dark blue tank top with and a lite sweater that was blue. This family knew my favorite color well and it made me smile how this town gave me a family. I grabbed my ankle boots from the side of his bed and then I was ready to go to school I just had to wait for Tyler.

As soon as we arrived at school Tyler and I walked over to Matt "Hey Matt."

"Hey, Mel. Are you two back together or something?"

I smiled and replied before Tyler could "Or something." as I looked at Tyler.

Matt just shook his head and continued to throw the ball back to another football player as Tyler and I stood on the side watching them.

Tyler and Matt started talking when I saw Elena and Bonnie arrive and I knew that Elena would want to know why I didn't come home last night and being in my own little world again I didn't understand why I heard Matt "What are you doing? Ty! Don't, TY? TY!"

I saw Tyler throw the ball and noticed that he was throwing it at Stefan I was about to say something but I saw him turn in time and catch it. Stefan then returns the ball back to Tyler and it causes him to fall back a bit.

"Whoa." said Tyler.

I shook my head and smack him on the back of his head "That's what you get for trying to show off. Ass. Let's go, Matt, before Tyler makes us all look like fools for being around him."

Matt laughs and followed me to class and sat by me this time and the rest of day the classes just seemed to go fast. Before I knew I was in the gym dressing room getting ready for practice and Bonnie was talking to me about her problems with Stefan and Elena's relationship. "Bonnie, stop you told her to go for it and now you're telling her to not date him because you felt something when you touched him. Right?"

"Yeah I know I feel bad about for changing my mind but it was a bad feeling. Am I being silly?"

I looked at her and could tell that she was confused. "Bonnie, I can see you're confused and you just want Elena to be happy but you want to protect from getting hurt. You can't always protect her from every guy, so let her see where this goes and besides I think she can protect herself."

"You're right she has to make her own mistakes and learn from them I'm just letting all this stuff my grandma tells to me get to me is all."

"Hey guys," said Elena shocking us that she showed up for practice.

I looked around for Caroline and noticed she was still not here yet and it was getting late. She was captain and she was never late I looked over to the football field and saw Matt and Tyler. "Mel, you and Bonnie and going to be at my house for dinner tonight."

"Okay"

"Stefan is going to be there as well." said Elena

"WHAT?" Both Bonnie and I said.

"Bonnie, just hear him out give him a chance to prove that he's a good guy. Mel, you and I need to talk about what's going on with you and my brother."

"You want to know about me and your brother okay. Nothing! He chooses Vicki over me. Every guy seems to be doing just that choosing another girl over me. And before you ask me anything no I am not back together with Tyler he is just being my best friend."

Bonnie was looking everywhere but at me and Elena not liking how I got she knew I didn't like being pushed to say how I was feeling. Elena just pulled me into a hug and then Bonnie finally joined our hug and we started laughing.

"I'm sorry for pushing you to talk about Jeremy but he isn't talking to me."

I wiped away my tears "I understand I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you wanted things to work out between us."

"I hate to mess up this moment in all but has anyone heard from Caroline today?" asked Bonnie.

I shook my head no and Elena did the same then Elena change the subject back to Stefan and my Mystery guy from my past.

"Wait what guy from her past?" asked Bonnie

"Well, it turns out..."Elena stop talking and we followed her gaze to see that Damon was driving up and Caroline was in the passenger seat to say that it didn't hurt would be a lie. I was pissed off and Elena notices it and she was going to tell me something when Bonnie said: "That must be the mystery guy from the Grill."

Elena spoke up before I could "That's no mystery guy that's Damon Salvator and Mel's guy from her past."

"Salvator as in Stefan? Wait! Mel's guy?"

I raised my hand to stop her from asking more question it hurt to see Caroline leaning over to kiss him goodbye. I mouthed to her 'later' and she nodded the next thing I knew was that Caroline was walking between us saying "I got the other brother hope you don't mind." I wanted to pull her hair and say he was mine but I stayed quiet and walked over to my spot in the formation to get ready to do the routine Caroline was calling out moves. As Damon was leaving I saw the raven fly over to my bag and peek at it. I wanted to smile but I was pissed at him. _how could he move on so fast like that he is such a liar he never cared for me._

Elena wasn't doing so and Caroline had her sit out and watch eventually I had to sit out as well. I sat by Elena and pointed out to her that Stefan was in Football gear. We decided to go watch their practice play out and was watching Tyler and could tell that he angry about Stefan being on the team. I decided to whisper low enough not be heard by Elena and just high enough for Stefan _"Careful Stefan you're getting my ex-boyfriend angry and he might do something stupid to hurt the both of you."_ I saw Stefan shake his head and knew he heard me. I noticed Elena looking at me so I said: "Say what you want to say, Lena."

"How you feeling and I want the truth that couldn't be easy to see today."

I swallowed and looked at her not wanting tears to fall and thinking of a way to tell her without letting Stefan know what was going on. "Lena I don't know what to feel. What I yelled out earlier was mostly how I feel and the list of guys chooses someone else over me is growing. Did I expect him to do it, no but we had a fight and he can do whatever he wants to do with his life."

"Wait when did you have a fight with him. The last time I saw you two together in a room you guys were good."

I smiled at her and told her about him coming over to the house later that night and that everything had just gone downhill from there. I told her that I had talked to Stefan on the phone and how he had been my shoulder to lean on after the fight with Damon. _Of course, I lied a little to her she didn't know what they were._ When I was done explaining to her I told to go meet up with Bonnie that I had to let Tyler know that I wasn't leaveing with him after all. When TY walked out of the dressing room I could see that he was stressed out as he walked over to me.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Ty, Elena needs me to be at a dinner that she is making for Bonnie and Stefan."

"What tell me you're joking?"

"I wish I was Ty. But she needs me and I promise that when it's over I'll call you to come get me."

"Nah don't worry about it stay with her. Talk to her about the past that you told me you need a girl on your side as well."

"Ty, she already knows everything that you know well mostly she knows more look I don't want to talk about what she knows I'll call you to come get me okay."

Tyler pulled me into a hug and then place a finger under my chin to look up at him. He leaned down and kissed me. I thank him then left to meet up with Bonnie and Elena at her car.


	8. The Dinner Surprise

When we got to the house I went up to my room and changed back into my school clothes after my shower and went back down stair to wait for the girls. Bonnie came down as I was cooking the last of dinner so I asked her to start putting it into the bowl I had set out. Elena joined us and said, "You didn't have to cook I could have done it." Bonnie and I shared a look and started laughing and then we relieved a slap on the arm from Elena.

We heard the doorbell ring so I told them I would go get it all they needed to do was set the table. I opened the door and saw Stefan and I smiled at him "How good of you to come. Now would you care to escort me to the dining room kind, sir? We wouldn't want to keep the other ladies waiting." I said as I closed the door behind him.

"I would be honored to Miss Cano. Lead the way ma'am" said Stefan with his arm out a bit so that I could wrap my hand around it. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked and he stops us just before we got there and asked: "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him and giving him a smile and nodded but I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Nora, talk to me."

"I'm fine don't worry I'm going to talk with Elena tonight about how things have been going on between Damon and me."

"So your ex-boyfriend is my computation to win your heart... as your best friend."

I smiled at him for his little slip "Now Stefan is that jealousy I hear over being my b.f.f." I lowered my voice to whisper "Hey I get to talk to you about vampire stuff so you'll have me around more than he does. Oh and Ty doesn't know about Damon yet."

The next I know I'm being tickled and giggling like crazy that Bonnie and Elena come over and join in on tickling. After a while, they all stop and we all sat down to eat dinner it was silent until Elena mentions that Bonnie was related to witches and from there Bonnie and Stefan were talking nonstop. Both Elena had a smile on our faces to see what was going on in front of us I got up when I heard the doorbell stopping Elena from getting up.

As I open the door only too freeze ignoring Caroline as she walks past me and hands me a cake. Damon is standing right outside waiting for his invite.

"What are you doing here Damon? I believe I told you not to come back here."

"Well in my defense I didn't think you would be here since you been staying with Tyler." he growled at me.

"First, he's my ex-boyfriend but you know that by now. Second, whom I am with is none of your business you lost that right when you broke your promise to me. "

I heard Caroline close by so I told her to come over to me "Do your thing Damon and tell her to take this cake to the kitchen and eat as well as to keep the girls busy."

He did as I asked and Stefan joins us at the door "What are doing here?"

"I already asked him that Stefan."

Damon smirked and replied "Waiting for _Mel_ to invite me in."

I was angry and I felt something in me change and then I remembered my dream I placed my hand on Damon and every image came to me that he was planning and the next thing I knew I was able to push Damon as if he was just some toy I was tossing out. I tilted my head to the side and I thought of fire than a line from me to Damon a fire sparked up and was about to reach him when I heard Stefan whispered to me to stop. I turned to him, hugging and crying into his shoulder and Elena joins us and Damon was standing at the door as if nothing happened. She looks at us and was about to ask what was going on when Caroline joins us saying "Get in here." as she looks at Damon.

Elena looks at me and Stefan, then at Damon unsure of what to do, she says "It's fine just come on in." the way she said though got me to look up at her she was angry. I looked at Stefan and thanked him and I decided to go upstairs for a bit. _Was she mad at me? Oh, who am I kidding I need to pack some clothes and go to Tyler's._ I was putting my clothes into the bag I had when I join this family. I went down stair and about to leave the back way of the house as I opened the back door I hear Elena say "So not even going to tell me goodbye before you leave town."

I looked to the floor before I turned to face her. "Elena, it's not like that I was just heading to Tyler's place."

"All your things are gone from your room, Mel. So either you're leaving town or moving in with him. Talk to me, Stefan explained that Damon was saying some bad things to you and that he was just being your best friend and comforting you. Please, you're like family to me. Mel, talk to me."

"Elena…there are things that I want to tell you that I've yet tell Tyler about and Stefan knows only a little since we just started being friends. Look I'm scared to tell you because I don't want you to hate Damon. I've told everyone some of my story that every town that I've lived in bad things follow me. Look we will talk, I'll stay you go spend time with everyone out there and I will wash these dishes and wait for you in my room till everyone leaves."

She smiles at and nods at me before leaving the room. After a few dishes, I felt him enter the room so I spoke: "What do you want Damon?"

"You." he whispered in my ear and began to kiss me neck.

"Mmm."I tilted my head to the side to give him better accesses.

"So...you want...to tell...me. What... happened...to us...earlier...before I was let in," he said as he kissed my neck all the way to my cheek as used his hand to turn my face to him. When he was done speaking he kissed my lips causing me to gasp which he used to deepen the kiss. As I was still facing the sink he used his free hand to push up my shirt so he could get to my jean pants button I stopped him by elbowing him in the rib he steps back with his hands in the air.

"You know full well what I was before I knew just now. You knew everything and you planned to use me to get your precious Katherine." Damon grabbed me by my neck and pushed me against the fridge looking into my eyes I continued to speak "Tell me Damon was anything we did real?"

"It became real when I found you in the forest."

"You been following me all my life and doing all the killing of my friends why?"

"I knew that you needed to be in Mystic Falls you are the spitting image of Katherine and I didn't know about Elena until I got back here and saw you both together."

"Damon...what? No, I look nothing like Elena."

"Sweetheart, just because your hair is different colors than hers doesn't mean you don't look like her. Oh but yes you are more special than her you have gifts that she doesn't."

I was angry and I thought of heating up my body to the point that would hurt him and it worked he let me go with as he hissed. I laughed at him and said, "I dare you to touch me again Damon it won't be a pleasure that you feel." I walked over to him and placed my hand on his chest "You see I can touch but if you touch me anywhere you will feel the pain of the sun hitting you. Now be a good little boy and leave me alone until I SAY IT'S OKAY. Now go play with your NEW toy."

He smirked "Is that a hint of jealousy I hear. Caroline is just my way to get close to you and Elena. It's you I've always wanted." hissing once again after touching my cheek I smirked and walked over to the sink and finished washing the dishes and ignored him, once he left the room I let my tears fall. I thought of all the lies and all my friends that died because of him. When I was done with the dishes I walked over to my bag picked it up and went to my room and waited for Elena.


	9. The Truth Be Told

As I waited for Elena in my room I tried to think of the things I could tell her without really giving out too much about Vampires. _Is it wrong of me to keep that information from her and Tyler?_ I knew that I had to leave Stefan to deal with that I heard movement down stairs and the sound of the front door opening and closing as everyone began to leave.

I whispered "I know you, Damon. Go home I have yet to forgive you. I don't need you here."

I heard a knock at my door and turned to see Elena "Talking to yourself. Mel?"

I smiled at her "Nah. Just thinking out loud."

"So you ready to talk?" Elena asked.

I nodded and I decided to talk to Jenna before I talk to Elena about us maybe being sisters. I walked over to my bed and sat down waiting for her to sit with me. Once we were both comfortable I began to think of the best way to start this.

"Okay, you are not to ask any question until I'm done explaining everything that I know. Understood?"

She nodded so I told her where I met Damon and how I looked when he found me in the woods.

"So there you have it."

"So you're saying Tyler knows I know minus, Damon?"

"Yeah, just you and Stefan know about Damon knowing me."

"I don't blame you for choosing to do what you did but I'm glad Damon found you."

I smiled and nodded in agreement I had to agree Damon had his moments. Elena waved her hand in my face to get my attention back.

"Mel, you need to tell Tyler about Damon."

"Why? Nothing is going to happen with Damon. Tyler and I are just friends and besides, I was never with Damon the way I have been with Tyler."

"Wait. Back up. How have you been with Tyler?"

I bite my lip and told her of my morning with Tyler but made it clear that we still weren't together.

"You know that Caroline is going to ask you for all the detail. Right?"

"Yeah, but how is she going to find out I only told you. Tyler knows better than to not to talk about me and him with other guys."

"Good point alright I'm going to let you sleep. Mel? I'm here for you okay whenever you want to talk."

I nodded to let her know I understood I got up off my bed and went to get my clothes from my dresser since I had already unpacked from my bag. I turned in time to see Elena walking out of my room and seeing Jeremy walking up the stairs. I walked over to my door and shut it. I heard a knock but ignored it and changed my clothes so that I could go to bed. I text Tyler that I would see him at school.

_***(DREAM)***_

_I was in the garden again and there he stood I was closer but still not close enough to see who he was. Just as I was about to take a step she appeared in front of me to stop me._

_"Child you must not go to him."_

_"You say you are not Elena and you told me what I am in this world. Yet you will not allow me to see him and won't tell whom you are or touch you to see. Why?"_

_"It is still not the time for you to see that. But for your safety, I will tell you that we are family. As is Elena you can ask Jenna for the truth."_

_"The closer I get to him in this dream I feel safe but you tell me that I need to stay away why."_

_She smiled at me, "He should make you feel that way but it is not time yet for you two to be reunited. Child, he is your mate but there will be many obstacles in the way before you can be happy together."_

_I stood there shocked "Mate, my other half, but last you said I needed to stay away from him."_

_"Child this not the first time you have been born every time you tried to be with him you died or were killed. You are a twin you both have the gift and yours are just stronger than hers. You are linked to each other if one is killed than the other dies as well."_

_"My twin?"_

_"Yes you are a twin but that is a story for another time. Talk to Jenna for its time for you to wake. She has your answers."_

_"Wait you said I had other sister does this mean only I have been reborn and each sister is different than the other?"_

_"Yes, child; now go it's time for you to wake up. We will meet again soon."_

_***(END DREAM)***_

I woke up and saw that it was six thirty in the morning. I got out of bed and got ready for school in my cheer leading uniform. When I went down to the kitchen for some fruit I saw Jenna.

"Hey," I said.

She looked at me and smiled "You're up early."

I looked at her and said "Jenna, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Jenna said as I looked at me.

"Jenna, I need the truth from you before I ask you what I want to know."

"Yeah, I'll give you the truth."

I wanted to cry but I wasn't sure how to ask her for the truth "Are... Is... Is Elena my twin sister?"

Jenna looked at me with sad eyes and pulled me into a hug "Yes."

I thought back to Jeremy "Oh my god I kissed my brother."

Jenna pulled back a bit with a smile saying "Yes and no."

Understanding my confusion she explained to me that Elena and I were adopted I was given to a friend of the family to keep safe because something about me was special. I promised that I wouldn't tell Elena anything. I knew that things with Jeremy were done even if he wasn't my brother. There was no going back after what he had done. Tyler, I loved him, would I tell him maybe not. Damon, well he was Damon and I knew he would do everything to get me to forgive him. I sat in the kitchen eating when Elena came down and was not in uniform.

"So Lena is there a reason why you aren't in uniform?"

"Yeah about that I quit the squad."

"Does Caroline know you quit?"

"No, but you know she won't miss me."

When we got to school and just as I had guessed it would happen Caroline was all up in Elena's face. Elena looked over Caroline's shoulder to see me laughing at her causing her to roll her eyes. Stefan came to stand by me and gave me a nice necklace of a rose he told me that it was a locket and inside it was a plant that would not allow any vampire to compel me called vervain. The day went well and the pep-rally was getting started I walked over to Tyler When I saw him walking away from the crowd.

"Tyler!" I called he turned around and pulled me into him for a hug.

"I missed you last night," he said as he let me go and held my hand pulling me over to some cars. When I moved to stand to face him we hear Vicky.

"Hey you guys." she went to grab his arm. "What's wrong?" she asked. I looked up to see that Tyler was looking at Jeremy.

"Nothing," he said as he let me go. "Is that Jeremy?"

I looked at Vicky as I called out "Ty! Don't do this."

Vicky realizing what was going on "Wait, no! Ty! No, leave him alone." We walked to catch up to Tyler, Jeremy noticed and jumped off the truck.

"Oh what do you care?" he said to Vicky looking back at Jeremy saying "Don't look so down. You can have Vicky. I never wanted her she asked me for a favor to get under your skin and I'm done."

Jeremy punched Tyler and I ran over to stop the fight.

"Jeremy Stop!" Jeremy pushed me off and I hit my head on the door of a car and Tyler got even angrier when I was hurt. So Tyler ram Jeremy into the truck then the fight was all over the place. Vicky came to my side to help me up as she yelled at them to stop.

Stefan and Elena came running over and Stefan had to pull Tyler away telling him that it was enough or something like that. Vicky was letting me lean on her I looked at Jeremy and saw what he was about to do.

"Jeremy no!" I yelled.

Elena pushed Jeremy one way as I go with Tyler and Matt.

"Tyler! Why?" asked Matt.

I saw that he wasn't himself and I knew right away what I had to do. "Tyler! Look at me!"

As Tyler finally looked at me he seemed to calm down. So Matt let him go and Tyler pulled me to him hugging me tight burying his face into my neck.

"I'll leave you two alone." said Matt.

I looked up at Matt saying "Thanks, Matt." I waited until Matt was far away from us. "What happened back there, Ty?"

"Mel, I don't know I guess it was the way he was looking at you. Then when he pushes you into the car I saw you hurt and I was so angry that he would hurt you like that," he said as I heard him growl at the end. I pulled away to see his face his eyes had changed for a sec. I kissed him as I always did but this kiss was different. I allowed myself to see his future. I saw his curse being triggered he would someday become a werewolf. As I pulled away from the kiss and leaned my head on his I smiled. I knew I was going to have to tell him about Damon soon I just hope he didn't hate me.

"Ty, I love you. But this break I want to be sure that we won't be fighting all the damn time."

"I understand I hate this but I understand it has to be done."

"As much as I want to stay here with you. You have a game to get to and I have to go stand and cheer before Caroline kills me for being late."

Tyler and I walked together until we got to the side-walk him going to the locker room and I kept walking until I saw Stefan talking to Matt. So I waited before I called out to him to tell him about my dream and what Jenna had told me this morning. As Matt left I saw Damon appear and was talking to Stefan about something that I couldn't hear so I went to get closer. I jumped a little when I heard Mr. Tanner.

"SALVATOR! What the hell? We've got a game to play!"

I saw Damon in his true nature and when he pulled away from Tanner letting him fall to the ground his eyes dark and blood on his lips dark veins under his eyes. "Anyone, anytime, anyplace," he said.

That was when I let them both know I was there. "Bravo! Damon more reason to not have you near me."

They both looked at me I heard Damon call out my name before he took off. Stefan zoomed over to me "Nora."

I looked at him "Stefan, why is he like that? I have never seen him like that."

Stefan hugged me "Let's walk away from here."

I nodded "So when do you plan to tell my sister about you?"

"What sister?"

"Well, that would be Elena. Look I got a lot to tell you. Do you think you can meet me in my room tonight?"

"Yeah let's get you and your siblings out of here."

Elena drove us all home Jeremy got out fast leaving Elena and me alone for a bit "Hey Mel, I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"Damon tried to kiss me tonight but I slapped him."

I was upset but I didn't show it. "Okay. Tyler and I might get back together if this break works out for us."

"Mel?" she called as I got out and started to walk away. I turned to face her, "What Elena?"

"Talk to me this is Damon we are talking about."

"You're right it's Damon. It's always going to be Damon playing with my emotions. I'm done with him hurting me. Is that what you wanted to hear me say, Elena?" I said as I began to cry near the end. She came up to me and hugged me telling 'shush sorry for pushing you again'.

When I finally made it to my room I walked into my closet to change my clothes encase Stefan showed up. I made sure the window was open before I changed. As I walked out of my closet I saw someone that I didn't expect in my room. I looked at him sitting on my bed I walked to my door.

"Leave Jeremy."

"Mel..."

"No, I don't want to hear it just leave." I looked over at my window and saw Stefan sitting on the tree branch.

"Mel, please I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Jeremy leave my room now."

He got off my bed to leave stopped in front of me and looked at me with sad eyes I pushed him out with a smile. "You're not forgiven you tried to kill Ty tonight." I closed my door and locked it. I walked to my bed as I saw Stefan was already sitting down on it. I sat beside him and leaned on his shoulder I felt him wrap his arm around me.

I told him everything about my dream and everything that Jenna had told me. I told him that I told Elena about my past with Damon and how she thinks I should tell Tyler about it. I asked him what he thought I should you and what he thought about all this. Stefan told me that I should tell Elena the truth about being my sister. So I made him a deal with him that if he told her the truth then I would too. Stefan said that if I wanted things to work out with Tyler that I should tell him about Damon before Damon told him. I knew Damon would do that to Tyler.

When Stefan left I called Tyler.

"Hey, babe." when he answers like that it meant his mom was around.

"Ty we need to talk about something very important."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Not on the phone Ty. How about after brunch with your parents we talk."

"Okay but remember that we also have the historic event."

"How can I forget your mom has me wearing a dress to match your tux? Goodnight Ty."

"Goodnight babe."


	10. Brunch & Founders Party

_*** (DREAM) ***_

_I woke up but it didn't feel as if I was I saw white wooden walls around me. I was in a bed that looked older, the sheets were white I sat up when the door opened and saw that it was Damon._

_His hair was a bit wavy and he was dressed in a military uniform from the 1800's. He walked over to me and kissed me as he pulls away looking into my eyes._

_"Sorry, I had the raven pull off your gift from Stefan."_

_"What is this Damon?"_

_"You're dreaming Nora."_

_"You're invading my dreams now. What do you want? Wait!" I looked at what I was wearing how my hair was done. "Did you dress me up to look like Katherine?"_

_"It was the only way to talk to without getting hurt as I touched you. Maybe I did dress you up that way but you make it look better."_

_Rolling my eyes at him "Talk Damon before I kick you out of my mind."_

_Damon holds his hands out for me to take it and he pulls me to stand by him. "Walk with me."_

_The next thing I knew we are standing outside of the house and I turn to see a small maze hedge garden._

_"Damon, what year is this?"_

_"1864"_

_"This is your home and the year that you were turned. Why are you showing me this?"_

_"Because you confuse me. This is when I knew I loved her. Meeting you from a far, finding you in the woods wanting to give up on life. I allowed you to get close." He said as he walked us to a bench to sit._

_"Damon, stop I know your plan, I know you love her. I don't need any lies from you. I just wanted the truth from you. I'll help you get her out but what we had..." I kissed him this time pulling away I lean my head on his "...is causing me to much pain. I'm tired of being hurt, Damon. You lie, you break promises... if some of this is true then deal with your feelings for me and her but I won't be your little toy to play with."_

_"Mel..."_

_*** (END DREAM) ***_

I woke up feeling his lips on me wrapping my arms around his neck to keep him close. He groans and pulls my arms away and moves away from me to put my necklace back on.

"Goodbye." he said as he began to walk away.

"Damon Wait! Why did you kiss Elena?"

Damon stopped in his tracks turns to look at me saying "She told you about that?"

I nodded waiting for his answer "I'm very confused Mel." was all he could say and he was gone. Touching my lips I cried myself back to sleep since it was three in the morning.

I woke up at eight and got ready to meet up with Tyler and his parents. I arrived as Tyler and Mr. Lockwood is talking about football.

"Hi Mrs. Lockwood," I say as I sit by Tyler I kiss him as Vicki walks over to us. Asking if we needed anything Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood talk about the founders' party telling Vicky that they just want the check.

"I'm so sorry I was late," I said to Mrs. Lockwood.

"It's okay you didn't miss much. Why don't you and Tyler go spend some time together? Just don't forget you have to come home with him. So you can get dressed for tonight." Carol said causing Vicky to storm off.

I grabbed Tyler and pulled him to the bar. I made sure that Vicky was looking and kissed him hard even though his parents were gone.

"Wow, what was that for?" Tyler asked.

Looking into his eyes "For making me feel loved Ty. I believe that I can honestly say that I'm ready."

He knew what I was talking about and I was happy that I didn't have to explain myself to him. I kissed him again and whispered, "But we have to talk first somewhere private."

"My truck."

Once in his truck, I told him about Elena being my sister and how Jenna had told me about it. When he brought up my moment with Jeremy I told him to stop it because Elena and I were adopted. I made sure that he wouldn't let Elena know any of this until I was ready for her to know. Tyler agreed to not tell Elena anything but pick up on how I must still have more to say.

"Okay, what else do you have to tell me?"

"Well, you've heard the rumors that Caroline is seeing an older guy right?"

"Yeah." he said as raised a brow.

"I don't know how I forgot about him but he knows me. In fact, he saved my life one night in the forest. He is Stefan's older brother, he told me that he use to be my friend with benefits nothing but kissing he says. Some of my memories are coming back about him. Elena said I should tell you about him before you heard..."

"STOP! I get it. So you're going to go back to him."

Looking at Tyler I gasp, "Tyler I'm not that kind of girl. I'm pissed off with him and if you haven't noticed he's dating Caroline. He tried to kiss Elena but she slapped him you know how much I hate that shit." Grabbing his hand into my own. "Just because we are on this break and still do things as if we together don't mean I do this with every guy in the world. Ty, look at me."

As he turns to look at me I could tell that he understood but he was still angry. Without thinking I said "I'm your Tyler. I love you."

Tyler pulls me closer to him to straddle him as he kisses me. I could feel him growing hard as I rocked back and forth on him. Hearing him groan caused me to moan and the need to breathe came so he kissed my neck. My hands roamed through his hair as I continued to rock against him. We get interrupted by his phone so I moved back to my seat as he gets his phone.

"It was my mother. I have to make a stop at Elena's to pick something up."

We take off from the grill to Elena's he gets down and walks over to the door I notice that it was Jeremy that answered the door. I can tell that they are arguing about something. I went into my own little world only to be brought out of it by Tyler Slamming his door closed.

"Ty?"

"I'm fine." he growled

I didn't want to fight so I left it be. He drove us to his house and we were greeted by his mother at the porch. Tyler got out first came to my side to let me out. She took the box that Tyler got from Elena and let me know that she would come get me when her meeting was done. Tyler and I went to his room I let him know that I wanted to sleep for a while because I didn't sleep well. He set an alarm to wake us on his phone before he joined me I find peace in his arms and soon I'm asleep.

_*** (DREAM) ***_

_I was standing in the woods looking for someone when a wolf appeared in front of me. I wanted to touch it and I guess it knew what I was thinking because it slowly walked over to me. Stretching out my hand for it to get closer I tried to remain calm so that it wouldn't sense my fear. As it approached me I noticed its eyes looked familiar to me somehow. Just as I was about touch it another wolf appeared just behind it. The one before me turned around and stood in a protective stance. I couldn't quiet peace it all together but I could feel drawn to both of them. The wolf farther away eyes seemed so old but yet familiar. They both began to growl as if to fight over whom would be the one to have me. All of us fail to see that there was another until I moved in between both wolves to stop their fight. As I stood there I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and neck tilting it. I hear a whisper just before I felt their teeth enter my neck and everything went dark._

_"You're mine."_

_*** (END DREAM) ***_

I woke up gasping for air unable to move as Tyler had his arms still wrapped around me. Then I realized that I must have had some kind of vision. Wondering who I could have been dreaming about I got myself out of Tyler's hold. Looking back at Tyler I wondered if one of those wolves could have been him. Then the question remained who were the other two in my dream.

I left Tyler's room to look for Mrs. Lockwood so that she could have fun getting me ready for tonight. She had me in a light blue strapless dress that stopped just above my knee. My hair was half way up and curled, she put very little makeup on. As we exit the room to meet the boys down stairs I saw the way Tyler looked at me causing me to blush.

As the event was about to begin; we all stood at the stairs of the porch to welcome everyone. I was happy until I saw Vicky had arrived looking to Tyler then back at her. Tyler leans into and tells me that he was going to take care of it. I excuse myself and go looking for Matt and Bonnie, but instead, I found Elena and Stefan looking at all the displays that had been loaned to Mrs. Lockwood. When I heard Elena point out Damon's and Stefan's names on a document.

Damon came into the room saying "The original Salvatore brothers..." As I turned to look at him I saw Caroline standing by his side. Did it hurt to see him with her; yeah it did so I decided to leave the room to look for Tyler. I found him sitting on a bench talking to Vicky.

"I love Mel. Vicky, you need to stop this I did you a favor and that was that."

Vicky tried to kiss him but he turned his face so all she got was his cheek. I felt someone standing by me and saw that it was Mrs. Lockwood. She grabbed me pulling along with her to where Tyler and Vicky sat he was about to push her away until Mrs. Lockwood called.

"Tyler... We didn't get a chance to say hello earlier. It's Vicky, right? Matt's sister."

I looked at Tyler then began to walk over to him hugging him when I was close to him and hearing him whisper that he loved me. Vicky looked at us and did her best to show that she wasn't angry.

"Yes, Ma'am," she said.

"Forgive my son's rudeness, he gets it from his father"

"That's okay Mrs. Lockwood Tyler and I were just saying goodnight." said Vicky just before leaving only to be stopped me.

"No, Vicky that was Tyler telling you again that he wants nothing to do with you. But yet you never seem to listen to him; so I'm telling you now stay away from Tyler or I make you regret it."

Vicky left after that and Mrs. Lockwood looked over at us and said "That's how you take the trash out son." then walks away from us.

I pulled him into a kiss and as he was about deepened the kiss I pulled away saying "I love you. Let's go dance now."

"Yes, ma'am." he said with a smirk on his face.

As we danced I saw that Stefan and Elena were fighting over something. I looked around and spotted Damon with a smirk on his face. He must have felt me looking at him over Tyler's shoulder because his smirk left his face quick. I turned my face into Tyler's neck to avoid his stare. When the night came to an end Elena asked me to go home with her so I did.

Upon entering my room I saw the crow on my bed. I walked into my closet to change my clothes and when I walk out to walk over to my bed to pet the raven something felt off about it. It no longer had Damon's prance with in it. My phone went off letting me know that it was a text. I saw that it was from Stefan saying that he took care of Damon. I text him back letting him know that I would help him out when I had the time.


	11. Damon Locked Up

The following morning I told Elena that I was going to Tyler's. I let Tyler know that I would be a bit late to hang out with him but if anyone asked for me to let them know I was with him. I drove over to the boarding house thinking about Damon. I wore some tight shorts and a dark blue tank top with my black ankle boots.

Parking my car I sat in my car thinking for a while about what I could say to Damon. When I finally got out of my car I saw Stefan waiting for me.

I smiled as I said, "You are such a good best friend to be greeting me outside your home."

"What can I say? I'm old fashion that way, and old habits can't be broken."

As I took his hand so he could walk me to the door I got a glimpse of him waiting outside a white house as a carriage came to a stop in front of him. I then saw a girls hand reach out of the carriage so that she could be helped out and when she came in to view I noticed that it was Katherine. It was Stefan's hand that she held as she stepped off the carriage.

Once the vision was over I tighten my hold on Stefan to get my balance. Stefan looked at me with worry and caught me before I could fall.

"Old habits in deed," I said as I pulled away from him. I noticed his stare, "Sorry Stefan, I'm not upset with you. It's just that I hate how these visions come out of nowhere if I touch someone."

"You just need to learn control."

"Easier said than done."

"Well, maybe I can help you out."

I nodded my okay and we walked into the house. Stefan warned me not to go down to the basement alone and that he had to go find something to eat. I found Zack in the kitchen and asked how I could get to the basement. He pointed to the door and I walked over to it and was about to go down.

When he stopped me, "It's not safe to go down there."

Looking over my shoulder I told him, "It's okay Zack, I can take care of myself."

I walked down the stairs and stopped at the door, looking into the small window I called out to Damon. He just laid on the ground not moving or letting me know if he had heard me. Oh, I knew that he heard me but I guess Stefan must have given him a lot of vervains to keep him so weak.

"Damon?"

"Have you come to say I told you so Nora?"

"No."

"Then what do you want?"

"Your truth. Why can't you stop lying and breaking promises you make to me?"

Damon used some of his strength that he had to zoom over to me. His hand reach out of the barred window and touched my cheek. I leaned into it hoping I could finally hear the truth.

"I'm…" he began to say and moved his hand to slid around my neck and pulled me closer to him so our lips to meet in a kiss. I hated myself for returning the kiss but I had to admit he was a great kisser. He slid his tongue against my lips asking to deepen the kiss. I opened my lips a little and felt myself begin to moan and wanting to be closer to him. I hated the door that stood between us. Until I pulled away saying "sorry".

I opened my eyes to see his face had changed and that he was ready to kiss me again and to use his fangs to bite my lip. Something inside me wasn't able to stop myself from going for another kiss it didn't scare me to see his fangs out. I kissed him again and he kissed me with so much passion that I felt my legs becoming weak. Only to be awakened when I felt his fangs graze my lips so before he could bite it I used my powers to force him away from me and the door.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. In fact, you want more I can smell you, Mel. You can't deny that you missed me."

"You're right Damon. I do miss my Damon the one that made me feel special. The one that didn't break promises with me. The one that didn't use my friends to get to me or my sister only to get to my grandmother."

I heard him growl. "I'm still the same Damon! I only didn't tell you the whole story. You're mine, Mel!

I can smell your boy toy on you and he hasn't claimed you."

"What are you talking about claiming me? I'm not some piece of property to be owned. I don't belong to you. You lost the right to kiss me or touch me."

I noticed his smirk as he said, "Yet you still let me kiss and touch you."

"A moment of weakness that won't be repeated. I can promise you that."

Damon tried to reach out again but this time I was out of reach. "You belong to me, Mel! I swear I'll get you back!"

"I like to see you try, honey. Because I know that you'll be trying for a really long time."

I felt a gush of wind and looked to my right to see Stefan. "Nora, I thought I told not to come down here? What do you think you are doing?"

I smiled "Nothing for you to worry about Stefan. He would never hurt me."

Both Stefan and I went back up to the Kitchen quietly. Stefan was the one to break the silence between us as we went into the living room.

"Have you forgotten what he's done to Caroline? Nora…"

Out of nowhere, I felt something in me change and I sent Stefan flying and hitting just above the fire place. As he fell to the ground I over to him and crouched beside him. I gently touched his cheek to arouse him.

"Stefan, have you forgotten that I can take care of myself? Did you forget every little thing I told you about my relationship with him? Do you believe that I'm some kind of damsel in distress like my sister Elena?"

Blinking his eyes for a bit he replied "No." he stood up and shook me out of whatever thing I was under before pulling me into a hug. He whispered, "We really need to work on controlling your emotions."

"I'm sorry, Damon is a really bad subject for me. I was trying to come back on my own. I don't know what that was but it always takes over me when it's Damon to talking about him."

"It's okay Nora, we are just going to work together to get you to control this."

The next thing I know he has me in the center of the room meditating. I didn't like the silence so I got up and walked into the kitchen to do down the basement and check on Damon. But this walk felt different especially when I touched the door my hand went through it. I pulled it back and tied again getting the same results as before.

I decided to walk all the way through the door and I make it through just fine. I slowly walk over to Damon I kneel and try to touch him and I was able to touch him but he didn't make a move. I tried to speak to him when I felt someone touch me.

I open my eyes and I was back in the living room where Stefan had left me. "Whoa!"

"What?" asked Stefan.

I turned to and smiled, "I think I just astral-projected."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I'm still sitting here in the same spot, but I swear to you that I remember walking to the kitchen and I stood there until I felt someone touch my shoulder."

He raised an eyebrow "You only went to the kitchen?"

Smiling "Okay so I went to check on Damon. I know he heard me I was about to see if he could feel my touch. When you broke my connection and I came back here."

"Hmm… well, every witch is different Nora. You won't be able to do this a lot because it leaves you variable."

"Okay."

"Come back tomorrow and bring Tyler so we can see how much you're Astro self can do. We'll meet in the woods."

"Okay." I grab my things and left to meet up with Tyler. When I arrived at Lockwood Manor his mom lets me in and told me he was in his room or at the pool. I ran up the stairs two at a time to find his room empty as I was heading back down I saw that Mrs. Lockwood walking up to meet me half way with a swimsuit for me in hand. I thanked her and went to change before heading down to the pool.

Upon reaching it I spotted Tyler pulling himself out of the pool and seeing how his muscles flexed. As always he catches me watching him and walks over to me.

"Don't even think of touching me right now as you are all wet Ty," I said as I took steps away from him.

"It's just water and you are dressed to get wet." Said Tyler as he reached out and grabbed my arms pulling me to him.

"Tyler!" I saw a look in his eyes and knew what he was about to do. "Don't do it TY!"

"What?" he then picks me up in his arms bridal style. When he stood by the pool he tosses me in. Then jumps in after me as I was coming up for air.

When Tyler was close to me I splashed him with water and swam to the stairs. Only I didn't get far as he grabbed my foot and pulled me back to him. My back was to his front I could feel the heat coming from him. I moaned when I felt his lips on my neck. I raised my hand to run it through his hair and turned myself around in his arms. I heard him growl at my moan.

"Mel, you need to stop making that sound. I only have so much control."

Since we were in the middle of the pool we could stand. So I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up to wrap my legs around him.

I whispered in his ear, "Then don't control it, Ty."

I heard him growl again before he claimed my lips and had me pinned to the pool wall. I grind against his cock for much-needed friction. He stopped my movement by grabbing my hips.

"Mel, are you sure about this?" he asked as he leaned his head on mine.

"Yes," I reply back just before kissing his lips.

Tyler kissed me back and released his hold on my hips placing one hand in his hair, the other on my breast. I began moving my hips again causing us both to moan. When the need to breath came he began kissing my neck. Every once in a while I could feel his teeth graze my skin causing me to moan. My hands on shoulders to hold myself up I decided to move one hand slowly down his body.

As I reached his swim trunks I untie them and slid my hand inside to touch his cock causing him to hiss. I wrap my hand around it and slowly stroke it. Not yet ready to see it but I could tell he was big in my hand.

"Mel, Stop. Please."

"Then put it in me," I whispered into his ear.

I released my hold on him and he pulled my bottoms to the side. I could feel the tip of him near my entrance. He was about to thrust into me when we heard someone couch. I looked up to see Mr. Lockwood standing right behind us looking down at us. I was so glad that my swim suit was still in place and nothing could be seen. Tyler used my hold on him to adjust himself.

"Father."

"You know kids this is a place to swim not some place for you to make out."

"Hi, Mr. Lockwood. How was your day going before caught me playing with your son?"

Mr. Lockwood looked at me and smiled. "It was well. Now if you two want to play please do it behind closed doors." He then walked away from us.

I began to laugh as I pulled myself away from Tyler.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?"

"The moment is gone, Ty. Besides I need to talk to you about something." I said as I pulled myself out of the pool and sat on the edge.

"What's up?"

"Well you see Stefan is helping me with something and I need you to go with me tomorrow in the woods."

"Okay, what is this something you need help with about?"

"Do you believe in witch or magic?"

"Sure."

"Well, things have been happening around me that I can't explain remember. Well more things of my dreams have been happening. Stefan thinks he can help me learn to control it. But we need your help."

"What do you need me for if Stefan is helping you out?" Tyler growled not liking me being near Stefan.

"I need you to protect my body. Do you think you're up for the job?"

Tyler looked at me with hunger still in his eyes and pulled me back into the water. "Oh yes, I'm up for the job." And he thrust into me for friction and a moan escaped my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> okay I know I have it that this story will be a Damon/Oc story and all. Of course, it may not look that way.


End file.
